Conner Kent: Olympus
Conner Kent: Olympus follows the beginnings of Superboy's hero life and ending with him becoming a solo hero with aid of his friends from Jay Garrick's school, including Diana of Themyscira. Additions *Season 1 - The series focuses on Conner's life at Jay Garrick's school rather than him going to Smallville. The Crisis involves the Young Justice universe now. *Season 2 - The Reach invades Earth, putting Jaime in the front of the battles. *Season 3 - Diana and Steve start up a relationship. *Season 4 - Diana and Steve get married shortly before the Thanagarian invasion. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Kara Kent *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Lena Luthor *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *John Blake *Barbara Gordon *Oliver Queen *John Jones *Megan Morse *Diana of Themyscira Supporting Characters *Jaime Reyes (12/48) *Bart Allen (10/48) *Zan (9/48) *Janya (9/48) *Rokk Krinn (7/48) *Garth Ranzz (7/48) *Imra Ardeen (7/48) *Tinya Wazzo (7/48) *Brin Londo (7/48) *Brainiac 5 (7/48) *Salu Digby (7/48) *Ayla Ranzz (7/48) *Pax (7/48) *YJ Conner Kent (7/48) *YJ Dick Grayson (7/48) *YJ Barbara Gordon (7/48) *YJ Wally West (7/48) *YJ Kaldur'ahm (7/48) *YJ Artemis Crock (7/48) *YJ Megan Morse (7/48) *YJ Zatanna Zatara (7/48) *Raquel Ervin (7/48) *YJ Clark Kent (6/48) *YJ Bruce Wayne (6/48) *YJ Barry Allen (6/48) *YJ Roy Harper (6/48) *DCAU Wally West (6/48) *Shelby (5/48) *Lana Lang (5/48) *Lionel Luthor (Earth-2) (5/48) *DCAU Clark Kent (5/48) *DCAU Bruce Wayne (5/48) *DCAU John Stewart (5/48) *DCAU Oliver Queen (5/48) *DCAU Dinah Lance (5/48) *DCAU John Jones (5/48) *DCAU Diana of Themyscira (5/48) *TB Bruce Wayne (5/48) *TB Dick Grayson (5/48) *TB Barbara Gordon (5/48) *Jay Garrick (4/48) *Dinah Lance (4/48) *Mia Dearden (4/48) *Anti-Monitor (4/48) *TB Clark Kent (4/48) *TB Ellen Yin (4/48) *TB Ethan Bennett (4/48) *TB Oliver Queen (4/48) *TB John Jones (4/48) *TB Katar Hol (4/48) *TB Victor Stone (4/48) *TB Garfield Logan (4/48) *TB Starfire (4/48) *TB Raven Roth (4/48) *Arrow Oliver Queen (4/48) *Arrow Dinah Lance (4/48) *Mercy Graves (3/48) *Bizarro (3/48) *Emily Lang (3/48) *Steve Trevor (3/48) *Victor Stone (3/48) *Clark Luthor (3/48) *Thea Queen (3/48) *Moira Queen (3/48) *John Diggle (3/48) *Felicity Smoak (3/48) *Tommy Merlyn (3/48) *Jor-El (2/48) *James Gordon (2/48) *Roy Queen (2/48) *Michael Jon Carter (2/48) *Skeets (2/48) *Leader (2/48) *Protector (2/48) *Alberto Reyes (2/48) *Bianca Reyes (2/48) *Milagro Reyes (2/48) *Dr. Fate (2/48) *Zatanna Zatara (2/48) *Tess Luthor (2/48) *Chloe Sullivan (Earth-2) (2/48) *Lois Queen (2/48) *Bruce Wayne (Earth-2) (2/48) *Jester (2/48) *Oliver Queen (Earth-2) (2/48) *Otis Berg (1/48) *Winslow Schott (1/48) *John Corben (1/48) *Martha Kent (1/48) *Jimmy Olsen *Sam Lane (1/48) *Emil Hamilton (1/48) *Joker (1/48) *Edward Nigma (1/48) *Jonathan Crane (1/48) *Waylon Jones (1/48) *Joe Chill (1/????) *Thomas Wayne (1/????) *Martha Wayne (1/????) *Alfred Pennyworth (1/????) *Ellen Yin (1/????) *Ethan Bennett (1/????) *Leonard Snart (1/48) *Arthur Curry (1/48) *Black Manta (1/48) *Vordigan (1/48) *Slade Wilson (1/48) *Solomon Grundy (1/48) *Simon Jones (1/48) *Ted Kord (1/48) *Emissary (1/48) *Vic Sage (1/48) *Emily Dinsmore (1/48) *Traveler (1/48) *Wendy Harris (1/48) *DCAU Lois Lane (1/48) *DCAU Jimmy Olsen (1/48) *Dinah Drake (1/48) *Quentin Lance (1/48) Minor Characters *Lionel Luthor *Lillian Luthor *Eric Marsh *Malcolm *Robin Blake *Rachel Dunleavy *B'arzz O'oomm *Enforcer 1 *Enforcer 2 *Enforcer 3 Links *https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10309447/1/Conner-Kent-Olympus-Season-1 Category:Olympus Category:Conner Kent: Olympus